


Maybe a Bit Jealous

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Maybe a Bit Jealous

You were just talking to General Hux. That was all you were doing, but Kylo Ren assumed that you were doing more than that. He dragged you away from Hux to the elevator.

“What the hell was that about?” You asked as he pressed a button to go to a floor.

“Nothing,” he answered. He was essentially avoiding the question.

The two of you stood there in the elevator for what seemed like ages…just standing there. You knew there was something wrong with the way he just grabbed you and walked off into the elevator with you. You took a minute to think about what it was. You came to some realization a few seconds later.

“Were you…jealous?” You asked, but he still does not answer you. You regretted saying anything. He turned to look at you after a bit.

The elevator doors finally opened, and he turned to leave. You wondered if he was going to say anything to you when he looked at you.

“I was…maybe…a bit jealous,” he said and walked away. You stepped forward, but just as you were near the exit of the elevator, the doors closed.


End file.
